


Received Pronunciation

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [130]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Evelyn pulled Thomas closer under the blankets.





	Received Pronunciation

Evelyn pulled Thomas closer under the blankets.  
“Come here, my raven beauty.”  
Thomas laughed. Evelyn raised an eyebrow.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Your voice.”  
Evelyn looked confused.  
“What’s wrong with it?”  
“It’s just so posh.”  
Evelyn frowned.  
“I was taught to speak like this at Eton.”  
“I like your voice,” Thomas soothed, “it’s sexy. Did you practise kissing with the other boys at Eton?” He smirked.  
“I’ll show you what I learned.” Evelyn growled.  
Thomas laughed as Evelyn rolled on top of him, kissing a trail down his neck and towards his chest, his fingers tugging the waistband of Thomas’ pyjamas.


End file.
